This project will support participants at the first ever Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Undergraduate Biology Education Research (UBER). The goal of UBER is to bring together approximately 200 scholars from communities that rarely interact but who are working in overlapping arenas - biology researchers and biologists who teach, science education researchers, introductory biology program directors, science education leaders from two-year and four-year institutions, faculty development program directors, science teacher educators, scientific society leaders, and administrators from institutions and higher education associations -- to advance our understanding of what it takes to more systemically change biology programs and to synthesize new directions for future research. Key issues to be addressed at the conference include elucidating the common challenges across biology that impede systemic change in undergraduate biology programs, identifying the levers for change, describing mechanisms for measuring and monitoring change over the long term, defining known strategies for applying evidence-based levers for change, and determining the impacts of systemic change on student learning and persistence. Additionally, we will address issues on the horizon that represent new challenges, opportunities, strategies, and technologies that have the potential to hasten the rate of change in undergraduate STEM education. There is a large body of evidence for the effectiveness, in terms of improving student performance, of active learning across all undergraduate STEM courses, and so there is a tremendous need to assist science faculty who have received a traditional disciplinary Ph.D. to improve their teaching. In response to these needs, the UBER conference will also focus on: 1) where is the discipline of biology headed, which is important to predict if we want to best prepare students for future careers and research opportunities; 2) what do we currently know about best practices in biology education, and what research still needs to be conducted; 3) how do we best assess what our students know and can do, and how can we help prepare faculty who have little background in this type of assessment; 4) how do we implement activities that promote the critical thinking and science process skills of our students throughout their undergraduate experience; 5) what are the roles that scientific and science education societies and their members can, and must, play in education reform; 6) how do we keep increase and maintain students and student interest, participation, and success in our biology programs; and, 7) what are the policy implications for biology education research and reform, especially in terms of preparation of future biology teachers, workforce readiness, future research funding, and tenure and promotion considerations? The conference will feature speakers, poster sessions, and extended periods of discussion and interaction among participants that will allow for the emergence of new collaborations in future research and projects.